Heavy D!
USA |Height = 208 cm (6'10") |Weight = 113 kg (249 lbs) |Blood Type = A |Family/Relatives = Pooh (pet cat) |Job/Occupation = Boxer |Likes = Cat he keeps (her name is Pooh) |Dislikes = Fine words |Hobbies = Listening to 'NEW JACK SWING' |Favorite Food = Mainichi Honebuto (Milk derived calcium supplement) |Forte in Sports = Wrestling |Favorite Music = NEW JACK SWING |Fighting Style = Boxing }}Heavy D! (ヘビィ・D！, Hebī Dī!) first appeared in The King of Fighters '94 as the leader to the American Sports Team. Heavy D! was designed with the intent to create a unique type of pugilist. He was added to the series in spirit of other boxing characters popular at the time and gained his tall stature to separate himself from the rest of the cast. He was named after M.C. "Heavy D", a former hip hop artist from the group Heavy D & the Boyz. __TOC__ Story Heavy D! was once a famous boxer, but was expelled from normal competition due to seriously injuring a fighter during battle. He, Lucky Glauber, and Brian Battler received an invitation to the KOF '94 tournament, and formed the American Sports Team (originally known in The King of Fighters '94 as the U.S.A. Team). Like his teammates, Heavy D!'s invitation is unluckily snatched by opposing teams in this series and other games as a running gag. Personality D! has a mild streak of brashness that borders on being outright cocky. Powers *'High-Speed Punch' - Heavy D! can deliver punches at superhuman-like speeds. *'Tornado Punch' - Heavy D! can deliver punches surrounded by a tornado-like aura. *'Energy Sparks' - Heavy D! can fire energy sparks with an uppercut. *'Energy Geyser' - By punching the ground, Heavy D! can create a small geyser of energy. *'Cannon Punch' - Heavy D! can fire a strong projectile of energy with his punch. Fighting Style Heavy D! is an unorthodox shadowboxer with an extremely unique fighting style. D! relies heavily on defense and countering. He has an arsenal of textbook jabs, straights, hooks, straight hooks, uppercuts, undercuts, and crosses at his disposal. Heavy D!'s '98 stance is even tighter defensive-wise than his '94 counterpart, nearly tucking his face completely behind a set of massive forearms, with very few holes in his guard. He also has a small array of short-ranged, fast punches that can be buffered to become unblockable. Music *'Slum No. 5' - The King of Fighters '94, '98, '94 Rebout, All Star *'''9th and Divided (Ain't Got Anytime 24/7 Remix) - '''K.O.F. Dance Trax Voice actors *Toshikazu Nishimura - The King of Fighters series *Takayuki Nakatsukasa - The King of Fighters: Destiny, The King of Fighters: All Star Game Apperances *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters: Dream Match 1999 *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a PS2 Maniac Striker for Joe *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout Mobile Appearances *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *Metal Slug Defense (unlockable) *KOF98 Ultimate Match Online *KOF Destiny Mobile Game *The King of Fighters All Star Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '95 - In the Women Team's stage with Duck King and Ryuhaku Todoh *The King of Fighters '97 - In the China stage with Duck King and Ryuhaku Todoh *The King of Fighters 2002 UM - In the Italy stage with Duck King *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - Cameo in Wild Iori's ending *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Background cameo *The King of Fighters XIII - Background cameo in '95 U.S.A. stage Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Destiny See Also *Heavy D!/Gallery *Heavy D!/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Heavy-94.jpg|Heavy D! King of Fighters '94 artwork USA_Team.png|'94 artwork of the American Sports Team 94rebout usa.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 Rebout: American Sports Team Illustration by Hiroaki. Image:Kof98_58.jpg|KOF '98 Illustration: Heavy D! leaving Ryuhaku and Duck King behind after receiving an invitation to the tournament. King-Of-Fighters-2000-Promotional-Artwork-4.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 promotional artwork logo.1519896917.21bc3c3f85a4fabcacd273674e5f5368.900x1350_437074.jpg|KOF Destiny artwork Screenshot_2018-11-10-06-49-23.png|KOF All Star artwork es:Heavy D! Category:Characters Category:The King of Fighters characters